Thrown into the Future!
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: The Order was having one of it usual weekly meetings when They were suddenly and violently thrown into the Future. All Thanks to bloody Mundungus for bringing a time turner to a meeting! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Thrown into the future!

Hey everybody! Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

~Tonks POV~

I was late! Bloody great, if my mum hadn't sent me a howler about how I never owl her anymore, I wouldn't be late! I rushed into Grimmauld place as fast as I could into the meeting. Sirius and Remus smiled at me as I sat down. Snape was talking about something boring. I looked down the table and saw that some order members were missing, guess I'm not the only one who is late.

I look towards Professor Dumbledore and see him listening intently to whatever Snape has to say. I glance next to him and see moody, his magical eye going crazy again. Next to him is Hagrid, I really don't think he is paying attention to Snape. Then there is Professor McGonagall she looks like she is listening but not really. Then there is Mundungus, now I know he is not paying attention at all! What is he playing with in his lap?...You know what never mind I don't want to know. He creeps me out.

Then there is Arthur he is always so nice. Then there is Molly she doesn't seem to be happy about what Snape is saying. I should probably be paying attention. Then there is Sirius he is laughing at something Remus said. Remus is so cute; I wonder if he is dating anybody? I sigh and rest my chin on my hand and stare at Snape. I am just starting to fall asleep when I hear a sound like glass shattering. "Oh bloody hell!" We all look over at Mundungus. All I remember from that moment was bright flash and then darkness.

"Tonks…Tonks get up…Nymphadora" MY head was killing me, and im lying on the ground and someone is shaking me. I open my eyes and at first my vision is kind of blurry but then I notice who is shaking me. Remus is staring down at me; oh my god I hope I'm not blushing. "Tonks get up you have to see this" he says. He helps me stand up and that's when I notice that I am not in Grimmauld place anymore or if I am it went under a serious facelift.

The order and I are standing in the living room of some poor bloke's house." How did we get here?" I ask Remus. He looks at me and smiles, "Apparently that thing Mundungus was playing was a time turner. Sirius says if we're still in Grimmauld place then it has to be in the Future because it was never like this before." I look around and notice that Kingsley and Moody are interrogating Mundungus; while Dumbledore and Minerva examine the time turner. Bill and his girlfriend Fleur had just walked in when Mundungus broke the time turner. They are sitting with Arthur and Molly in the kitchen.

The house that we are in looks really nice. It has a wide open layout; Pretty blue wall`s. The kitchen is a nice; it has gray marble counter tops and white cabinets." I can't believe it" says Sirius staring at a picture frame in his hand. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks over at him. "What is it?" I ask. HE looks up at me and says, "It`s Harry." He shows us the Picture, in the picture a grown up Harry is holding onto a red headed woman. Molly see`s the picture and gasps. "That's Ginny!" We all look again and notice she is right, Harry and Ginny got married! I can't believe it! Who would have thought that she would actually marry her childhood crush! "Quick Disillusion yourselves someone is coming!" says Moody. I place the charm over me and get really quiet. I slow my breathing even though I am super nervous. Then we hear footsteps from above, we all glance at the stairs and down comes a kid. He has black hair exactly like Harry's but he has brown eyes like Ginny`s. Merlin's beard! Harry and Ginny reproduced!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile everybody. I got really busy, with school, and my family. Anyway here you go! Sorry if it's so short but I am definitely going to try to update again soon! Love Kate!

-Ginny`s POV-

I was upstairs in Teddy`s bedroom making his bed. Ever since Harry and I got married Teddy has been living with us. He changes his hair color and everything to look like me and harry reproduced him. It was 9:00 AM, and I had to get Teddy to Pre-school. Ever since the war ended the ministry thought it would be best to put in a magical pre-school. Ever since all the time turners were destroyed they had nothing to do with that room, so they turned it into something useful. I drop teddy off at 10:00, and Harry picks him up at 5:00.

Teddy had already headed downstairs to get his breakfast. I grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I felt as if millions of eyes were watching me. I knew something was off. I looked around the room trying to notice something but nothing was out of the ordinary. "Okay teddy, what would you like for breakfast darling?" I ask him, placing his bag on the couch. I turn on Disney junior for him and head towards the kitchen. He runs and flops down on the couch. "Can I have a breakfast sandwich and a coffee like Uncle Harry?" he asks. I laugh, and open the fridge. "You can have a breakfast sandwich and some chocolate milk." I hear him sigh, and reply with an "Okay".

I put the sandwich in the little toaster thingy. I never was cook with this cooking stuff. As I go to grab the milk out of the fridge, I catch a whiff of perfume in the air. I freeze instantly. I haven't smelled that in years, it reminded me of Tonks. I glance around the room again. I wonder what could be making that smell. I shake the thought of people in my house and continue making breakfast. I put another sandwich in for harry and poor him some coffee in his to go cup. I hear him coming down the steps.

"Okay Teddy I am off to work, I will see you later bud, okay?" he asks kissing Teddy on the head. "Yeah Uncle Harry! Can we get ice cream afterwards?" asks Teddy jumping up and down on the couch. "Teddy Remus Lupin you know better than to jump on my couch" I say bring him his milk in a Sippy cup. Harry smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Of course Teddy" he says smiling. "Ice cream will spoil his dinner" I say giving Harry his breakfast and coffee cup. "Please Aunt Ginny! I will only have a little bit! Please!" he begs me. I sigh and kiss him on the head. "Okay but only a small bowl" I say grabbing his lunch bag.

Harry smiles and kisses Teddy on the head one last time. "Okay I am off to work! I love you both very much." He kisses me on the lips one last time and heads into the fire place. He has always been like that since the war. He makes sure to tell everybody how much he loves them. He never knows if he is going to ever see them again and that scares me. He has lost so many people that love him and that were willing to die for them that he doesn't know what to do with himself. If I could go back and change that I would.

I pack Teddy`s lunch and grab his coat. "Come on Teddy, we don't want to be late" I say throwing floo powder into the fireplace. Teddy puts on his coat and grabs his stuffed wolf that was sitting on the couch and heads into the fireplace. I head in after him. As we reach the ministry I see Fleur bringing Vicky to pre-school. Teddy and Vicky run ahead to school as me and Fleur talk about girl stuff. Fleur is pregnant again! I can't wait to have another cute little kid around! She says she thinks it s a girl! I sign teddy in and head back towards the fireplaces.

I need to go get ready for quidditch practice. As I enter the house again I turn towards the living room and see the old order of the phoenix sitting around talking. I must be hallucinating! I whip out my wand and point it at the nearest person. Professor Dumbledore, of course now they notice me. Oh boy, where is Harry when I need him!?

Well what do you think? Please let me know with a review! Okay see you soon! Hope to hear from you sooner though!


End file.
